Scholar's Redemption
A city of artists and inventors set in the ruins of another, crueler city. Economy Outlying farms produce the crops needed to sustain the city, while a quarry deeper in the cave mines stone for buildings. artisans produce the city's main export: works of art, literature, and poetry, as well as more complicated crafts. Airships are constructed in the port and constructs form a large part of the workforce. Government A monarchy, ruled by Gumption Taitanna. Inspired by Valhalla's Rest (and, indirectly, Caeth Shaeras), Gumption has appointed councilors to help her rule the city's districts. Geography Built in a defensible position under a mountain on the very edge of the far north, Scholar's Redemption has only a few access points to the surface. Either somewhat small staircases, or a large hole in the mountain provide access to the surface. Districts radiate out from the center plaza, creating a wheel-like pattern of restored or new buildings. Port On advice from Edric Grimholt, Gumption put the city's funds and famed craftsmen to work to create an airship port in a cavern not too far away from, but thousands of feet above, the main city. Airships of any size and shape receive service there, and foot traffic is facilitated via lifts. History Built as a culmination of the efforts of Gumption Taitanna to right the wrongs of her clan, Scholar's Redemption went from a pipe dream to a possibility after the death of Oedon and the destruction of the Basalt Pillar. Gumption set off on the back of one of her clockwork ￼dragons far to the north, finding her way based on her knowledge of geography and the stories her mother told her when she was young. Finally, she found the ruins, making camp, hiring Saltborn to explore, and looking for fine craftsmen to populate the city. During the process of clearing the ruins of monsters, the remnants of the drow clans that populated the city were discovered, and Gumption cut a deal with their matriarch and their elder so that the drow have been assimilated in to the city. After going to Ashlynn for help, she recieved more than she could have ever asked for, including an army, funding, and influence, in exchange for technical fealty. Later, she approached Gregorian Redbeard to build a small district in the fringes of the city. Both of these have helped the city grow larger and larger. Inhabitants the city consists of former residents that have survived to this day and artistically inclined citizens of other cities, although a good amount of teachers reside in the city, as well as saltborn looking to move to a new place. Gumption convinced Minori Saito to awaken construct laborers en masse and they now help fill out the city's population, working as laborers, guards, craftsmen and teachers, just the same as anyone with flesh. Religion Gumption herself worships Brigh, although worship of Torag and other gods of innovation and crafts are prevalent. Any religion is theoretically allowed (including atheism), although worship of distructive gods is discouraged. The drow remnants worship mainly Desna in repentance, although Saerenrae and other good aligned deities are also popular as secondary gods. Statblock NG small City Corruption -35 Crime -78 Economy 149 Law 135 Lore 204 Society 156 Qualities: Artist's Colony, Resettled Ruins, Broad Minded, Academic, Under-City Government: autocracy Danger: 15 7th level spell casting Leaders: Ruler: Gumption Taitanna Barrister: Enri Consort: empty Councilor: Lesh Yee Grand Diplomat: Naomi heir: empty high priest: empty Judge: kell arroway Magister: empty Sherriff: Edric Grimholt spymaster: empty treasurer: Gazeck "Chompy"